And then this was us
by jberri79
Summary: Noah and Luke realize they're wasting time.


**Author: **jberri79

**Title:** And then this was us.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None, I don't think.  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Luke/Noah Special appearance by Holden and Lily  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>2402

Written for the Nuke-Anon challenge at Lj.

He jumps back as the ax comes down, his smile wide, happiness bursting at the seams. "What's so funny?" You ask, ax hanging from one hand, while the other hand brushes hair out of your eyes. He shrugs and giggles this laugh you've never heard before. He's bending over now clutching at his sides "Mayer!" you yell, yet there's a chuckle in the word as you say it. "It's cold, snows coming hard… help me."

He's still clutched over, but his head shoots up, the blue of his eyes dark against the white of snow falling around you. "Sorry…you" he laughs again not able to finish- head going back down caught in a laughing fit.  
>A minute or two later, he finally stands up straight, gives you that look he use too give you before….<p>

You just stare; it's too beautiful not to. You shake your head, drop the thought "Spill it Mayer… what?"

He's shaking his head now- presses his lips into a thin line "nothing."

You roll your eyes "It's not nothing; you're giggling like a school girl."

He's showing you all his pearly whites and his eyes sparkle "No I'm not." He says it softly- smile never leaving his face.

You refrain from screaming 'you're fucking beautiful. Do you know that?' Instead you snort and say "Yes you are."

"Whatever Snyder" that damn smile still in place. There's a moment of awkward silence. A cue too talk….talk about…everything, things that should be said. He shakes his head as if he's silently saying 'let's wait please' you nod because you know. And soon the smile is back and he's biting his lip. His eyes roam down your arm staring at the ax. That damn smile not letting up, it's spread across his face like wild fire. And again as hard as he's trying not to, he laughs, and it's like magic pulling you from the momentary sad.

"Oh my god!" You can't help but roll your eyes "Mayer, what is it?" You're smiling too, because you're grateful for the happy, that's sure too come with these moments you share only with him. They're few and far between now, yet so precious and worth the time it takes to get them.

"It's just…it's just" He babbles all teeth still showing.

"Spit it out!" You're giving him this glare that only sparks little burst of giggles. He backs up staring at you, he's trying his best too keep it in, but fails horribly. "Los Angles has made you loopy, you know that right? Loopy."

He narrows his eyes "has not." voice sounding like a six year olds.

"Has too" Yours not sounding any better.

"Well, at least I don't look like a lumberjack. Next you're gonna be out in the back building Emma, a new barn."

"What?" You ask puzzled.

"Oh, come on Paul Bunyan chop, chop." He's teasing you, it's such a lovely invitation you have to go along with it.

You look down at the ax in your hand, and look back up at him with this sinister look in your eye. A stranger wouldn't know what to do with such a look, but he does, you know it. "call me that again" top lip in a sneer.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Chop me up?" He backs up though, as he says it, smirk on his face.

You arch your eyebrow "All talk, but I see you backing up."

He snorts, he's the one doing the eye roll now "Am not" six year old voice bubbling to the surface.

"Are too" and there's yours, just as cute as ever. You take a step forward proving your point. Then you take another. Before you get to the third step, he takes off. However you're hot on his trail, the ax dropped in the snow long forgotten. "Come back here!" you yell, hand reached out in front of you, finger tips brushing against the ends of his hooded jean jacket.

"You can't catch me!" He taunts, cheeks red, lips chapped.

"We'll see about that!" you yell, hand still stretched out grabbing for material. He takes a sharp turn, and thinks he's gotten away "be careful Noah, It might be slippery!"

You watch as his steps falter and he looks around for ice "Luke, there's no ice, just sn-" before he can get the sentence out, you ram into him, knocking him to the snow covered ground.

The two of you roll and roll in the snow. There's hard laughing, playful shouted words of obscenities, that hold giggles in every syllable. His body finally hits the side of the barn with a thud. A hiss shoots out of his mouth, and he bites his bottom lip trying too keep the pain in "did I hurt you?" You ask as you climb up his body "did I hurt you?" You repeat- a worried look on your face, when he doesn't answer. He has his eyes closed like he's unconscious and his mouth is in a grimace "Mayer!" You shout panicking.

"Oh fuck!" You instantly jump up "dad!" You scream looking towards the house "dad!" you yell again as you search your pockets for your phone. "shit, left it on the kitchen table" you mumble, upset with yourself. Your dad finally makes it to the front door, a worried look on his face and just in time too see as you're grabbed by the ankles and dragged down to the ground- a ball of snow shoved down the front of your jacket, before you even register what's happened "ahh!" is all you get too say as you try and crawl away. But he's on your heels pulling at your pants "Mayer! it's freezing. Don't. You. Dare." You're trying your best too be stern as you crawl and grab at the front of your pant's making sure they stay put.

"What? Paul doesn't wear underwear?" He's still trying too pull and shove snow everywhere, he's relentless.

Your dad smiles and shakes his head "think they'll be okay?" He's not alone anymore he's standing there with another set of eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah Lily… eventually" She breezes back into the house content with that answer. And he smirks watching as one man chases the other- one body running away on knees. He finally closes the door to the sound of rambunctious snickering. He knows it's okay, it'll always be okay.

You saw your parents standing in the doorway- screen door covering. However you were too busy. You were scrambling away on your knees trying too make a hasty exit for the open barn.

You finally fall into a heap, taking deep breaths, you close your eyes, little spurts off laughter falling out into the cold wooden barn. A dark shadow cast over you and you push up on your arms and lean back on your elbows "you scared me Mayer…half to death." you want too be mad, but the corners of your mouth are pushing up.

He's standing over you now, smiling that smile that doesn't seem too want to leave his face. "How's life treating you Snyder?"

You snort and your head falls back, mop of blond sweeping from side to side. You know what that does too him. "well, I'm a twenty seven year old man, rolling around in the snow like a child. I'd say life's preachy."

He knows you're being sarcastic but doesn't give you the satisfaction of joining in "hey!" he says I'm a twenty eight year old man rolling around in the snow, so it can't be that bad. Hell, I know it can't be that bad." He smiles again and his eyes twinkle.

You fall back on your back tucking your hands behind your head and cross your legs at the ankles "besides you know how I am, you just saw me, what? Three weeks ago. Plus I thought you wanted too wait for this conversation?"

"Caught that huh?" He's teasing again and it feels so right. "See, I knew you knew me….you know me well."

"I do" you blurt out- eyes closing on the slip.

He chooses too ignore it- couldn't stand too embarrass you…not like that "how's work? Is it treating you good?" He asks instead- body crouching down in front of you, that damn smile still there, like wild fire- deep red, bright orange flames spread all over his face.

You inhale, thankful for how he is, how he's always been "Works great, I love it. The foundation's really growing." There's a smile on your face now, a different kind. One you know he's never seen before. Or one he hasn't seen in a long time, since…

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you Luke." And he means it, you know it, it's written all over his face.

"Yeah?" You question sitting back up. Your eyes locking with eyes.

He nods "yeah Snyder, you look happy, it's a great look on you."

You turn your head focusing on a bale of hay- grin etched in face. You bite at your bottom lip "you know, I'd ask you about work, but I can see you're happy also. And let's not forget…" you trail off, teeth still nibbling at bottom.

"What?" He asks, reaching out and tapping at your out stretched legs.

You give him a cheese grin as you look him in the face before speaking "lets not forget the loopy. Mayer, L.A has made you loopy."

"Has not."

"Has too. Noah, you're loopy. You were laughing, because I was chopping wood."

"Nah uh, correction. I was laughing because you look like Paul Bunyan."

"Shut up"

"Make me"

You shake your head "you're such a goof."

"So are you."

You're rolling your eyes again "goof" you mumble, eyes looking elsewhere.

"Hey! I heard that."

"Mayer" you laugh "I love you." And there you go again, blurting things out. He stares at you, there's this look on his face that tells you, he's fine with this. Still you can't help but close your eyes again and suck in a deep breath. "Geeze, Mayer" you finally say. "Say som-"

"I love you too….so much." Your eyes are wide as you stare at him.

You swallow hard "are we wasting time?"

"I think we are." He says it softly, and you want too fall into him.

"We're still-"

"We're still young?" He cuts in, blue eyes looking into your soul.

"Yeah" you barely breath, so caught up in the look he's giving you.

"But one day… we'll be old, we…"

"….Shouldn't let our pass get in the way?" You know him and what he's trying too say.

He nods answering "we fit" he simply says.

You smile at him- nerves like popping firecrackers running through you "what should we do?" You watch as he runs his index finger across his chin. He looks as if he's deep in thought "Mayer" you whisper, you're so scared of what he might say.

"Sorry" he says staring at you, like you're everything. You want too be everything.

"I shouldn't have asked" you rush out, standing to your feet. He stands up with you, standing quietly in front of you watching. "We're different now, changed we don't-"

"We should get married." You shake your head a little bit, because surly you heard him wrong "you heard it right Snyder" he says this as he moves closer.

"Why?" You're pretty sure there's a weird look on your face.

He laughs, it couldn't be helped. "because you're my best friend dumb, dumb and I love you. I'm in love with you. Who better then you too marry?" He shrugs and cocks his head to the side.

"This is true" you say, but you smack him in the arm for being so matter of fact.

"Ouch! What's with you trying to kill me today?"

"Shut up" you say smacking his arm again.

"Quit it" he whines. You just laugh and pluck him in the forehead "Luke!" He warns and you kiss him and he kisses back, all smooth tongue and wet lips. You can't resist running your hand up the back of his neck, pushing his face closer, your fingers tightening in thick hair. It's rough and hard and he doesn't let up. Your legs tremble, because yes you understand, and you kiss back with equal fever. "So I take it, that was a yes?" he whispers as you reluctantly pull away- lack of air your reason.

"Yes" you confirm, wiping the corners of your mouth. A sad frown over takes your face and he quickly notices.

"What?"

"What about…you live in L.A, I'm here Mayer." You know you sound weak, but you don't care, you know you need him. He shakes his head and rubs the side of his forehead, like he doesn't understand the question. "What?" You say anxiously.

"Snyder you're just my 'best friend' now." He uses air quotes as he speaks and "I'm here all the time. Hell, you're in L.A all the time, I think we'll manage."

"You think?"

"Snyder, you'll be mine and I'll be yours. No more tip toeing around what we are, or what we should be to each other."

"Sorry I-"

"Don't be, we both did it." You have no choice but too smile, he's perfect. He's perfect because you know he's thinking the same thing about you. That you're perfect in everyway.

"Wow this is deep stuff, we're stepping into." You're giving him a hint and like any close friend, especially this close friend, they know.

"Uh oh can't have that," he smirks. He grabs the front of your jeans and finally tugs them down.

"Mayer!" You yell as he runs away- face peeking out from behind a stack of hay, watching as you pull your pants up "it's freezing, you ass!"

"You're still going to-"

"Yes Mayer, I'm still going to marry you. Even if you are an ass."

You hear him laugh off in the distance. Quickly you buckle, and zip your pants because you need too get to him…be around him. You run off- eyes scanning empty stalls and looking behind big bales of hay. "Mayer, where are you?" You sound frustrated, he can tell, because he appears right before your eyes, that beautiful smile ever present .

You run to him arms and legs wrapping around him as you leap. He falls back, taking you with him "if nothing else you're gonna kill my back Snyder" but he holds on to you for dear life and you let him.


End file.
